


A Demon Trapped Under Rubble

by SoulEating



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, Demon, Minor blood warning, Pain, Supernatural - Freeform, ink powers, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEating/pseuds/SoulEating
Summary: Henry is a demon hunter, no doubt about it so why does the demon act like he knows him? And why was it sealed in this cave?





	1. Chapter 1

“Another day another dollar.” I murmured flicking a coin in the air and catching it. Some people see demons as these big bad things, but in actuality most demons are nothing but pests and pretty easy to get rid of. Especially when money is offered. I chuckled putting the bronze coin in my bag. Nothing to difficult today just some low-level imps. Some might even say it's boring,

But hey the job pays and most people look up to us so, there isn't much of a downside. 

Besides if there is any trouble my trusty hound here can handle it. ”huh Boris?” I scratched the hound's ear and he barked happily his tail wagging with joy. It was a good day, that is before a few kids ran out of the forest nearby. They must have recognized my demon hunter suit as they came to me for help. 

”Mr! Mr! There's someone trapped in a cave in!” one of the kids said giving a scared look towards the forest. ”We have to help them!” The child yanked on my sleeve trying to make me move to the forest. 

I usually only do things for a fee, but this one I’ll do for free. Besides, it's a cave in not a demon hunting mission. ”Ok show me where and quickly.” I told the kids and they nodded. I followed them into the forest and the two seemed to know their way around here quite easily. Must have grown up here I on the other hand am fairly new to the area. 

We quickly reached the area, it didn't look quite like a cave-in, but what are kids to know better. They have had a large stone in front that had become overrun with vines. Old symbols covering it, this is defiantly a seal. I went to explain to the kids, but they had already left. That's defiantly creepy. I sighed looking up at the carved in rock. What does this hold? I probably should get help from Alison or Sammy. Although... Taking down a demon strong enough that had to be sealed away would defiantly show them what I can do... 

I smirked of course if the demon is already dead I'll still take credit. I drew my sword from side cutting the vines on the rock and then dragging it across the markings effectively breaking the seals. I stood there for a moment ready to fight... Only for nothing to happen. I sighed was sort of looking forward to a fight. I slid my sword back in it's hold before pushing the rock out of the way. Of course, it wasn't as easy as one single shove and by push it away I mean make a sliver of an entrance big enough for me to barely fit. 

I expected the cave to be dark, but it was covered in glowing orange crystals. At least that makes it easy enough to see... To see the bones that lay all over the ground. Why are these people in with it? Where they sacrificed? I heard a clang of metal that made me jump. 

”Is someone there?” A voice echoed from deeper inside the cave. I stood quiet, trying not to make a sound. The demon must have a secondary seal or it didn't realize the seal had been broken. The demon spoke again this time it almost sounded sad. ”Of course no one's here...” 

I was careful to keep my steps silent as I walked towards the back of the cave. As I furthered in I began noticing black stains on some of the crystals and long claw marks on the walls. I'm beginning to regret not getting help, but it's too late now. 

I came across a pile of cloth stitched together with black thread. A lump in the middle of the cloth showing where the creature lay... I was expecting it to be bigger although I guess years alone in a cave would do that to you. I silently unsheathed my sword and raised it up. Best to deal with this quickly. I went to plunge it down only to stop when I noticed a faint sound. Is it crying? I shook it off it's a demon Henry they are natural tricksters. It's probably trying to get pity so it can be freed. I was again about to plunge my sword into it when Boris gave a loud bark that echoed through the cave. I froze in place, this isn't good. 

The lump under the blankets began to move before out popped the rounded head of a small demon with dulled horns. What? This thing killed these people? This thing had to be sealed down here for people's safety? 

”A dog?” The creature questioned. I don't think they noticed me thank god. The creature hopped out from under the blankets a broken chain around their neck clanging as they did so, it's back towards me. ”Doggie?” it called again walking forward with a slight limp. ”Come here dog, you want to play?” 

Boris came trotting over and I held in my urge to yell at the mutt, so much for him being a demon attack dog. Come on Henry why won't you just take the shot and kill the thing. Why do you feel so hesitant? I questioned myself as I watched the demon hold out a gloved hand to Boris. ”Are you a good dog?” It questioned before noticing the collar. ”ooh a collar what's your name? Bor-es, ” The demon read it slowly. ”Thats funny huh... Boris, nice to meet ya, my names Bendy.” 

I sighed putting my sword in its sheath and walking forward. It looks harmless enough, maybe I can just exorcise it... Instead of killing it. Gee Henry, you're getting soft. I began whispering the exorcism while standing behind the demon. Maybe I can catch it unaware. Suddenly the demons entire body language changed it. Let out a loud hiss as it turned around, changing forms into a large skinny demon with twisted and pointed horns. I jumped back slightly surprised by the sudden and dramatic change. Fuck I should have just killed it. 

Boris rushed in front of me growling at the demon. At least he's loyal I thought. The demon had stopped it’s attempted attack and instead looked down at Boris. The fluid the creatures made of slowly dripping off of its face. It then looked back up at me tilting its head slightly. Was it examining me? ”Henry?” The demon spoke in a disheartening manner the almost friendly voice from before had become distorted. 

”How do you know my name?” I demanded a answer pulling out my sword to defend myself. To which the demon flinched at backing away slightly. ”Answer me!” 

The creature slowly went back to it's other more innocent-looking form. ”Henry... You don't recognize me, pal?” 


	2. Chapter 2

”Oh, you're not my Henry anymore are you?” The demon frowned sitting on the ground casually. ”Sorry I attacked you, you scared me. Heh.” he smiled and I narrowed my eyes at it still gripping my sword. 

Boris went up and started licking the demon's face. ”Boris!” I yelled and he looked back at me panting and giving an oblivious smile. ” You're supposed to attack demons not befriend them.” 

”Are you going to kill me?” Bendy asked tilting his head, black beady eyes looking at my sword. 

”That's the plan after you give me straight answers.” 

”That's to bad, I can't give you straight answers because I'm Bendy.” the demon said waving his hands in the air with a large grin shrugging his shoulders in a joking manner. 

”I’m not here to play games so if you're not going to be useful.” I pointed the sword between the demon's eyes. 

”Henry, your not going to kill me.” The demon said without any fear before adding a surprising statement. ”After all you haven't before.” 

”Don’t play with me demon.” 

”Quit calling me demon I have a name! And a few titles too.” He stuck out his tongue before jumping up from the sitting position. ”I’m Bendy The Dancing Demon or Bendy the Ink Demon or the SillyVision Darling.” 

”Your making that all up aren't you.” 

”Everything is made up.” He shrugged. ”I can make many things up like this.” He put his gloved hands together before slowly putting them apart making a small black ball between them. ”I can usually do it quicker, but being in here so long has really weakened my abilities.”

”You can make things out of nothing.” I said bewildered at the small and very confusing demon. 

”Yup! You made me that way!” He grinned. 

”I did not make you, although.” I picked the small creature up by his big white bowtie. ”I think i’ll have to study you.” His black eyes suddenly became white with a bolded black outline. 

”S-study me?” He said nervously as he tried to make me let go of his bow. ”I would really rather you d-didnt study me, Henry.” 

”It’s not really up to you.” I put my sword away and then with my spare hand reached into my pocket pulling out a demon seal and putting it in the middle of his forehead. ”Now you should be harmless.” 

He looked up at the seal blinking a few times before promptly yanking it off his head. ”That doesn't work on me. It is written in ink so I can control it goof.” He stuck out his black tongue that dripped ink. 

”Hmm. Well, then how about this.” I put him on the large stitched together blanket and quickly bundled it together. 

”Hehhe, ” The demon laughed and the cloth fell apart. ”I stitched these together using ink!” He laughed loudly jumping around excitedly. ”Ya still can't beat me, Henry! Somethings don't change!” 

”Why do you keep saying things like that? I've never met you before I think I would have remembered.” 

”A coil around and around it goes. Tightening and knotting with endless possibilities.” He said in a sing-song voice. 

”I’m beginning to get very annoyed, with you.” it does seem I can't find a way to seal the creature... and maybe curiosity has gotten the better of me. ”You do seem harmless enough though.” I grabbed another seal from my pocket and dropped Bendy. 

”Oof, ya could be more gently pal.” he whined rubbing his rear he had fallen on. ”Are you gonna stick that on my head again?” he shook his head at me. 

”No, I'm going to write a note on it.” I pushed my finger against his forehead and started writing the note with the ink. 

”Hey! Don't do that.” his eyes widened. ”Seriously don't do that, buddy.” His before cheery sounding voice tone turned darker. 

”Well how else was I going to write a note?”

”....” He was silent as he rubbed his forehead where I took the ink from. He remained silent as I wrote the note and eyed me carefully. After I was done writing the note I gave it to Boris scratching behind his ear. 

”Now go take this to Susie buddy.” Boris barked happily and out of the cavern wagging his tail. ”As for you... Bendy. You'll need a disguise.” He perked up at that his unsure look turning again into a smile. 

”A disguise! What should I disguise as?” He questioned tapping his feet. 

”I think a cloak should do.” I grabbed one of the pieces of cloth and draped it over him making sure to cover his horns. ”Good enough for me. People will just think your a strange child.” He narrowed his eyes slightly. 

”I am not a child.” He growled stomping his foot.... Like a child. 

”Come on.” I began walking towards the cavern exit. After a few seconds the sounds of footsteps following me went through the cave. At least he's somewhat listening to me. Hmf, maybe he’d make a good familiar. Course that wont work if he can't be sealed. 

I squeezed my way through the sliver of an entrance and Bendy did the same. He paused looking around with a big smile. ”Hehe! I forgot how beautiful it is out here!” He put his arms out before falling back onto the grass with a sigh. ”I've missed grass, it's such a simple thing, but golly did I miss grass.” 

”Come on we don't have time to waste.” I grumbled before second thinking that statement. Actually, waiting time might be a good idea to make sure Susie gets that note. I pretended to look around at the sky to feed into my lie. ”Actually, it's earlier then I thought. I think we can waste a small amount of time.” I sat down underneath a large tree.

He sat up from the grass smiling. ”I’m going to make a crown.” He announced simply. I haven't done that innn” He looked at me narrowing his eyes. ”At least 30 years.” he then ran off towards a bundle of flowers. 

Not a kid huh? I chuckled, sure acts like one. Besides who makes flowers out of a crown it never works. I sighed starting to dose off under the tree before jostling myself awake. I can't sleep, why am I falling asleep? I know better than sleep around a demon. ”Here Henry.” Bendy walked up handing me a cleanly knitted together flower crown another crown laying across his head half falling down his horns. 

How did he do that so quickly? ”Gee, you move fast huh? Never could get em to work.” 

”That's funny because I learned it from you.” I rolled my eyes and the demon sighs. ”Here, ” He flipped over the flower crown to show the stems tied together. 

”You see how this is all a loop right? But how it's all knotted together in different patterns?” 

”Yeah, that's how flower crowns work.” I mumbled tiredly. 

”Think of that as how our relationship works. A loop with no end all tied together in different patterns... In different ways.” 

”You say some weird things demon.” He sighed rubbing his temples and shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

”Come on.” I said standing up an shucking the flower crown off my head and tossing it on the ground. Bendy frowned slightly and glared at me. 

”Its rude to throw away things people make for you.” He crossed his arms but followed behind me. He then mumbled under his breathe. ”Guess that's another thing that hasn't changed.” I chose to ignore the weird demons rambling and silently led him to base. 

It was a large place for local exorcist's to reside and was made inside of an old mansion Bendy looked at it on awe. ”You live here!” He jumped excitedly. 

Come on Susie follow the letter. Come on, yes! I saw Susie sneak up behind the wall with a large glass container. ”Well I do live here, but with other exorcist's as well.” I explained keep him distracted. 

Suddenly and swiftly Susie shoved the glass container on top of Bendy. The demon let out a yelp and looked above him with wide eyes. He growled starting to change into his other form, to counter act this Susie sat on top the container to try and keep it from raising. ”Come on Henry, hurry it up!” Up she said glaring at me as the glass container shifted from underneath her. 

I don't think he can fully transform in such a small space, good thing too since he looks angry. I swiftly brought out my sword and cut my finger drawing the seal on the glass with my blood. ”You said I couldn’t seal you because you control ink. So I didn't use ink. You can get off now Susie he should be harmless.” 

”Henry!!” He screeched angrily banging against the glass. ”You betrayed me!” The demon teared up ink pouring from their eyes and dripping onto his feet where it's reabsorbed. Guess that's a way not to lose liquids. 

”Careful Susie he like to try and mess with people's heads tried to convince me that we knew each other.” 

”Not too uncommon for demons to try and get on humanity's soft side. Although I’m surprised a fool as you found him.” She teased smirking through scarred lips. 

”Really because I just got here and found him living in a cave right outside of town. So who really is the fool.” Her eyes widened slightly and she crossed her arms. 

”Either way it will be interesting studying it.” She tapped on the glass and Bendy growled claws ripping out of his gloved hands. 

Wonder which one is the illusion, the small version or the big monster. ”So this is the demon from the note?” Alison walked up Tom trailing closely behind her. ”Awe he's cute.” She smiled at him. ”Is this thing really as dangerous as your letter says are you just overestimating things again Henry?” She smiles and laughs at her own joke. 

”Seems lying is all Henry does anyway.” Bendy mumbled. ”Just a dirty liar who makes dirty lies.” the point on his forehead lowered further down his face giving the impression of angry eyebrows. 

”Seems you made a demon angry not surprised.” Tom mumbled his words almost indecipherable from his rumbly voice. 

”What is this pick on Henry day? I just caught a demon we haven't seen before I should be getting compliments!” I gestured to Bendy in a joking manner. ”Yeesh, unappreciated in my time.” 

”We should get him to the lab so I can study it. Best we know how to deal with these things in the future if their are more of them nearby.” Susie chuckled as she looked at Bendy curiously. Although something dark hid behind her laugh. Susie always gave me weird vibes about her. 

”How about this instead, ” Bendy suggested whipping tears from his eyes. ”You let me go and you'll never see me again. Then it's best for both parties right?” 

”And why would we ever trust a pathetic demon like you?” Susie banged a first on top the glass causing it to make a loud bang. Bendy let out a whine sitting down in the glass and hugging his knees... Why do I feel bad for him?


	4. Chapter 4

Tom carried the corked glass container to Susies lab almost dropping it once much to Bendy’s dismay. Bendy glanced around making sure no one was around before speaking to Tom. ”If you let me go I won't tell them.” He simply said giving Tom an innocent smile. 

Tom huffed roughly putting the container on the ground making a loud clanking noise. ”Tell them what?” Tom asked with a snarl. 

”Well, ” Bendy chuckled putting his hands behind his back. ”We both know you ain't human bud. You smell like Boris, a hound. I'm guessing you’re a werewolf or lycanthrope.” 

Tom rolled his eyes before pushing the container over causing Bendy to yelp as he fell over. ”Stop doing that!” 

”Even if you told them they wouldn't believe you, you’re just a lying demon.” 

”Am I? Tom was it, I didn't lie about what you are so how can I be a liar?” Bendy pulled on his bow tie, it made it look like he was fixing it, but in reality, the demon was nervously fiddling with it. 

”Even liars tell the truth once in a while.” Tom picked up the glass container again. This time he didn't say a word as Bendy begged for some sort of deal. None of which got through. ”Sammy?” Tom questioned as he walked into Susie’s lab. 

The lanky man with greasy black hair jumped almost dropping the vial he was looking at. ”Tom! Don't sneak up on people.” The musician scolded Tom as though he's above him. Tom didn't give much of a reaction to this. ” What... Is that?” Sammy questioned eyeing the demon in the box. 

”None of your business Sammy.” Tom put the glass container on one of the tables in the room. ”Why are you in here? Hoping you'll catch Susie in a good mood.” 

”Why I'm here isn't any of your business!” The musician snapped although his cheeks had turned slightly red. ”Actually... I want to play Susie the song I wrote her...” Sammy frowned slightly. ”Believe it or not Susie wasn't always like this.” 

”Crazy, vengeful, more then happy to dissect things.” Tom leaned against the glass container and Bendy listened into their conversation his arms crossed. 

”Yeah. She used to be very different... Then something happened to her and she changed.” 

”Thats usually how it works.” Tom began to walk off as Sammy was lost in thought. 

”If only I could get through to her. She is charming after all. Like an angel lost in humanities grasp!” 

Bendy coughed. ”If you let me out of here maybe I could help you out. Huh bud?” Bendy winked at Sammy giving an innocent grin. ”I help you get the lady I don't get dissected or worse. Sounds like a fair trade.” 

”Demons aren't really my thing. Frankly, I wouldn't know how risky that would be.” 

Bendy let out a sigh rolling his eyes before looking back at Sammy pleading with him. ”Look at me do I really look big and scary?” 

”I still will not.” 

”Fine, welp to pass the time we can play a song.” Bendy clasped his hands together and made a small banjo out of ink strumming it a few times. 

“How did you do that!” Sammys eyes widened as he leaned in closer to the jar. 

“I should be the one asking questions. If demons ain’t ya thing why are ya here? Sammy was it?” Bendy strummed the banjo in a happy manner despite the seemingly dire situation he had gotten trapped in. 

“I thought demons where thing of destruction not creation.” Sammy muttered to himself staring at the ink banjo in amazement. 

“Trust me Sammy I’m a whole other breed-“ 

“Can you make anything-!?” Bendy looked at Sammy with wide eyes as the musician suddenly shouted. Sammy quickly covered his own mouth. “What am I doing conversing with demons? I’m a religious man, I shouldn’t even think of-“ 

“Uh amen?” Bendy made the banjo bubble away before clasping his hands together and giving a smile. 

“Don’t mock me you fowl creature. With you false shadowed blessings!” 

“Yeesh, you need to lighten up Sa-“ Bendy was interrupted as Sammy shook the glass container angrily. 

“I said not to mock me!” He screamed as Bendy was jostled around inside the container. Taking the form of a black puddle more and more with each hit till he took the form of inky sludge completely. “Oh god I killed it,” 


	5. Chapter 5

“U-uh.” Sammy looked around unsure of what to do about the slime formed demon. “Susie is going to be so mad.. I uh-“ He took a deep breathe. “I have to make it look like the thing escaped.” Bendy couldn’t have been more thrilled about Sammys decision so instead of reforming he remains in the sludge like shape. 

Sammy looked around before smashing the glass jar on the ground making a large splat of ink and glass. Bendy then reformed the possessed ink making an easy separation between itself and the chunks of glass. 

Sammy gave a wide eyed stare before realizing what he just did. “Oh no. Oh no!” Sammy attempted to grab Bendy, but the demon quickly moved out of the way causing Sammy to cut his hand on one of the shards of glass. “Susie is gonna kill me.” Sammy muttered as he covered his bleeding hand as the Demon ran away. 

Bendy once out of Sammy’s eye site. Gave a sigh his chest pounding. “Who needs to make a deal when there is an idiot like that.” Bendy laughed glancing around with a grin before changing into the form of a black and white cat. “If only Henry let me do this instead of using a hood earlier.” Bendy talked to himself casually walking through the old mansion. “I should probably stop talking to myself cats don’t ta- AAAH!” Bendy’s faux fur poofed up as he bumped straight into Boris. “Good doggy good doggy!” Bendy backed away slowly. “Your not the kind of dog to attack cats are ya?” 

Boris gave Bendy a confused look before sniffing him. Boris then started wagging his tail and barked happily, he then licked Bendy several times. Bendy let out a sigh and pet Boris’s snout with a paw. “Hey boy want to help me find Henry?” Boris baked back at the question continuing to wag his tail. “Let’s go.” Bendy began walking down the hallway once more this time with Boris walking beside him. 

After awhile of walking Bendy came across the kitchen and stood in the door way with wide eyes licking his lips. He went to jump up on the counter only to get grabbed by Alison. “How’d you get in here kitten?” she smiled scratching under Bendy’s chin. Bendy narrowed his eyes as he looked at food half prepared on the counter. Alison petted Bendy as she walked to take the supposed cat outside. Bendy upon realizing where he was being carried began to struggle wiggling around in the woman's grasp and letting out a loud hiss. "Hey it's ok I'm just taking you outside." 

"But, I do not want to go outside." Bendy said before his eyes widen having realized his mistake. Alison stopped walking and held Bendy in the air in front of her with a surprised and then annoyed look. 

"You aren't a cat are you?" She more stated then asked grabbing Bendy by his scruff and unsheathing her sword. Bendy sighed before changing into his more monstrous form causing Alison to drop him. She quickly went to stab Bendy, but he quickly grabbed onto the sword. "Help! Someone! The demon Henry brought back got out!" Alison called for back up as she struggled to get her sword out of the demon's grasp. 

"No no no." Bendy clasped his hand over her mouth. "Sssshhh!" It however was to late and Tom quickly came running to Alison's aid. Bendy glanced around and seeing nowhere to easily hide or get away sighed letting go of Alison's sword and turning into his original form. He clasped his hands together and looked up at the two. "Please, I'll be good see. I won't cause any trouble just let me go. I need to find Henry."

"You need to find Henry so you can further try and manipulate him." Alison pointed her sword down at the demon who didn't even flinch at the motion. 

Bendy shook his head no several times. "I know Henry he just has some memory issues as a simple way to put it." He nervously looked between the two with pleading eyes. "If I was a bad demon wouldn't I have hurt you? But I didn't!"

"Your sti-" Alison was cut off by Tom much to her surprise. 

"He has a point." Tom grumbled crossing his arms and Bendy gave a huge smile. 

  


* * *

Sammy bandaged up his hand wincing as he did so. It was such a small cut, but it stung heavily and the blood from it had begun to darken. "You sure I'll be ok?" Sammy asked looking at Susie who had herself busy looking at a blood sample with a microscope. 

"Yeah. Sure." She said dismissively only half listening. Sammy frowned and slowly looked away from her. 

"Do you want to hea-?" 

"No Sammy I don't want to hear a song." Susie said not giving him time to finish his sentence. "You shouldn't be playing with a hurt hand anyway. **Now now Susie you should be nice.**" She echoed in a different voice itching at the scar across one side of her mouth. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you alright Susie?” Sammy asked in a concerned voice putting his unwounded hand on Susies shoulder. 

“Huh? Oh I’m fine,” Susie gave a smile.** “We just need to get that little demon back. Before it causes more problems.”** She carefully twiddled with a knife. “Demons do cause lots of problems.” 

“Are... Are you mad at me Susie? It’s all my fault.”

Susie put down the knife and turned around cupping Sammy’s face in her hands. “**Of course you’re Angel isn’t mad at you~ but she will be if you don’t capture that demon.” **

“Me? But I’m not a demon hunter or an exorcist I’m just a musician!” 

“Then you better get to work Sammy dear. We wouldn’t want anything bad to happen.” Susie moved her hands from Sammy’s face and then down his arm till she held the wounded one in her hand. “**Just look at you~ Poor sweet Sammy, caught in the demon’s web.” **

“T-the demon’s web?” Sammy stuttered looking at Susie with wide eyes. 

“Indeed. Just look at your **poor hand. Your blood darkened from the demon's putrid ink. You are infected Sammy and only I can cure you, but I need that demon sweetheart~”** She chuckles letting go of Sammy’s hand. “It’s funny I've been Searching for him for a long time. Won’t Joey be so pleased with me!”

“H-h could I capture it? Susie I don’t know what to do.” 

“**Ssssshhh let the angel guide you~ I’ll give you a weapon.”**

* * *

“So what’s the plan?” Bendy asked playfully looking around Alisons’s room. 

“The plan is to keep you safe till we can get the materials to make a hell portal to bring you back home.” Alison explained yanking a journal from Bendy’s hands. “Please, Stop touching things. I don’t want ink all over my stuff.” 

“You’re gonna send me to hell?” bendy glared slightly at Alison.

“Yeah you’ll be fine there. As long as demons stay where they should there’s not a problem.” 

Bendy began grumbling under his breathe. “No wonder demons are grumpy I’d be grumpy to forced to be in one place. I understand why Henry was after all that time.” He then coughed before speaking louder. “But I’ve never even been to hell.” 

“If you aren’t leaving then we’ll just kill you because you can’t stay here.” Tom grumbled and Bendy’s eyes widened. 

“I thought you where on my side!” 

“I’m on the side of whatever gets you out of my hair.” Tom huffed before leaving the room carrying a bag of tools with him. 

Alison stood there for a moment thinking. “But how are you a demon if you’ve never been to Hell?” 

“It’s a little complicated.”

“Then you better start explaining,” Alison crosses her arms before sitting on her bed. “And you better tell me everything no tricks.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Everything begins with Henry he was a swell guy! He had a very special ability the power to create things out of ink. 

He started with items. He could make blankets, clothes, and if he had enough room and enough ink he could even make houses! His village praised the young mans natural skill and his willingness to help those in the village. 

Soon word got out of his abilities, some chocked it up to rumors, others thought her was some sort of god... still some... some sought to abuse that power.

A man named Joey rode into town, to meet Henry. He offered something grand the young mans dreams coming true. Dreams dreams dreams! Every single one! He promised, Joey promised. So Henry went with him saying fair well to his village and friends. Even leaving behind his good ol hound Boris. 

Joey was not a good man. He locked Henry away and sealed the room so his powers couldn’t break the cage disguised as room. Joey wanted Henry’s powers for himself. He would have Henry make him things day in and day out. He want to build a machine that could harvest the power. 

Although the machine never worked. He theorized it must be made from gears of this magical ink to harness the ability! So Henry was forced to work tirelessly night after night. It all quickly got to him. His lines became shaky and the things he made unbalanced. “No! No! It’s not working!” He feared what would happen. Joey had threatened to hurt Henry if he didn’t work. 

Henry thought he just need to calm his mind. So for the first time since he was little he drew for himself. Not for his village that adored him and certainly not for Joey who trapped him, but instead for himself. A drew a creature he came up with when he was little, an imaginary friend of sorts. A playful demon with a big smile and trickster ways. 

Henry wished for a simpler time. His tears soaked the paper and for the first time he didn’t just make something out of ink. No, he did more then that he created life. Bringing his old imaginary friend to reality. 

Henry was frightened at first as he- as I emerged from the paper. Blank as a slate just a dead end smile. Until he taught me how to laugh, taught me, how to be, taught me to help people, and often the most important thing... taught me how to hide from Joey. 

Henry feared if Joey found out about me that he would do something terrible to us both. So anytime we heard Joey heading up the stairs I would play hide and seek. Most commonly under Henry’s bed. 

Years passed and still Joey’s machine wouldn’t work, but as he was growing frustrated me and Henry where discovering our powers. Henry found the more focused he was the more he could make things look like reality and I discovered that I could manipulate ink as well. Although in a different way. 

I could change form, and I could create things without need pen and paper! Although if I made to much or pushed myself it would hurt and I’d grow weaker, unstable. 

We planned our escape. We planned to go back to the village Henry adored so much. We planned to back to a home I’d never known. 

That is until one night. Joey came in drunk on madness and frustration. He had came up with a theory, maybe the machine was missing one very important piece... Henry. 

So he grabbed a hold of Henry and dragged him to the machine. Sure Henry fought tooth and nail, but without his pen and paper Henry is as powerless as anyone else. 

I left my hiding spot that night, I didn’t want to see Henry hurt. He made me, the kind story teller, the one who taught me so much, the only person I’ve ever met. 

I attacked Joey that night and left him for dead. As the machine whirred and hissed, Henry and I escaped the tower into the meadow below, but Henry had gotten hurt. 

So badly hurt. Ink seeped from his wounds. Red ink, I didn’t know what it was at the time, but I knew it wasn’t good. I tried to stitch him up, but I couldn’t. Couldn’t save him. 

I wept. Dark tears, thinking my creator was dead, but the ink. The ink that had consumed him through Joey’s machine wouldn’t let him die. 

He became something that night. An immortal of sorts anytime he died he would always come back. Sometimes his memory would waver, but I’d always be there to remind him who he is and who I am. 

As time went on. People had grown scared of things they couldn’t understand and by the time we reached that village. It had turned on anything like Henry and anything like me.” Bendy pauses taking a deep breathe, rubbing his arms. “We did our best to try and show people we met no harm. That we where good, but they betrayed us. They sealed me away and as for Henry, well I don’t know what happened to him, but it’s clear he doesn’t remember and he doesn’t know his powers.” 


End file.
